This invention relates to a measuring head of an endoscopic device and a method for inspection and measurement of an object using an endoscope with a measuring head of this type.
The use of endoscopes for optical inspections in the technical and medical fields is known. This requires the use of different lenses in the endoscopes, depending on the required resolution and depth of field.